Maine State Route 35
State Route 35 (ME 35) is a 90.91-mile-long (146.31 km) north-south state highway that runs the course of western Maine. Its southern terminus is at an intersection with ME 9 and ME 9A in Kennebunkport. Its northern terminus is at US 2 and ME 5 in Bethel. It passes through Oxford, Cumberland and York counties. It is known in its lower sections for both its unusually windy course as well as its notoriously poor paving, as a result of winter frost heaves. Its northern section leads to the famous ski resort, Sunday River. The route crosses the Presumpscot River and a well-preserved section of the Cumberland and Oxford Canal approximately one mile (1.6 km) west of U.S. Route 302 (US 302) in North Windham. Route description ME 35 begins in York County at the intersection of ME 9 and a concurrency eastern terminus of ME 9A in Kennebunkport, heading to the northwest to Kennebunk, where it intersects U.S. Route 1 (US 1) and briefly overlaps it through a wrong-way concurrency for 0.1 miles (0.2 km), and US 1 and ME 9 splits off of ME 35 to the southwest. ME 35 continue west as it goes over Interstate 95 (Maine Turnpike) at an interchange exit 25 near the Kennebunk Service Plaza. ME 35 continue to the northwest to Lyman, where it meets ME 111 and north to Dayton, where it meets ME 5. ME 35 continue north, curving around as it arrives to Hollis, where it intersects US 202, ME 4 and ME 4A. ME 35 overlaps ME 4A at its southern terminus there while US 202 overlaps ME 4. ME 4A splits off from ME 35 to the northeast while ME 35 immediately intersects ME 117. ME 35 continues north and follows the Saco River as it intersects Moderation Street, which crosses over the Saco River and meets ME 112. ME 35 then turns east crossing onto an island on the Saco River, entering Cumberland County, intersecting the southern terminus of ME 35A, and the western terminus ME 22. The road heads to Standish, where it intersects ME 25. Then ME 35 meets ME 114 and the northern terminus of ME 237. ME 35 then heads to Windham, where it intersects US 302 and the western terminus of ME 115. ME 35 runs concurrent with US 302 as they both head to Raymond, where they intersect ME 85 south of town and ME 121 in the center. ME 35 and US 302 head their way northwest to Naples, where they meet ME 11, which joins the wrong-way concurrency for 0.9 miles (1.4 km) until ME 35 turns north leaving US 302 and ME 11, which heads west to Naples. ME 35 continues north, following east of Long Lake, heading to Harrison, meeting at ME 117, which joins the wrong-way concurrency through Harrison for 0.3 miles (0.4 km). ME 35 then head northwest to enter Oxford County before it intersects at a split with ME 37 on the eastern edge of Bear Lake. ME 35 and 37 run concurrent with each other until they arrive to Waterford, where ME 37 splits off to the northeast while ME 35 splits to the northwest heading to the intersection of the western terminus of ME 118. ME 35 then meets ME 5 at a split intersection in the Township of Albany, where ME 5 joins ME 35 until in the southern edge of Bethel, where ME 5 splits off northwest while ME 35 head to its northern terminus at US 2 and its last concurrency with ME 5 in Bethel. Junction list Category:Maine State Route 35 Category:Maine State Routes Category:Highways and roads Category:State Highways Category:Maine State Route System Category:Highways numbered 35